frumplequests_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Winston
Wish I could say this is fake. I honestly, truly do. But it's not, this user is real. His name is "Blue Winston" and his profile is that of a recolored Blue Winston. So I know what you're thinking "Oh, just another recolor. All recolors are weirdos" I wish I could say that too, but since it's not the case, I can't. It was just a typical day of playing Winston Adventure online mode, and let me tell you, the cost of the online mode is really too much, so the only time I get to is when I have enough green. If you don't know, Winston Adventure is an online roleplaying game based on the cartoon series, Bug Salad. You usually get to change your player's color, eyes, and yes, even your profile picture and user description. I entered the castle level because I wanted to find the gold key to enter Space Moutain (which is a floaty, gravity level that is my favorite level). I also wanted to enter Space Moutain because of all the easter eggs. If you have been living under a rock for the past decade, Easter Eggs are hidden extra stuff programmed in by game developers. At the end of the level instead of a key, it was a blue colored Winston. The username that popped up was "Blue Winston". Curious as I was, I clicked on the username but an error box appeared, stating that I was offline and needed to connect to the internet. I checked my internet, and it appeared I was still online, anyways. I walked up to the blue colored Winston and said hi. The other user didn't reply. I said hi again, still no reply. I decided to walk up to him, and when I did, the game froze and went to a screen of blue static; it was similar to TV static but had a blue tint. Suddenly, it went to the blue screen of death. This meant I had to reload my game and redo everything I did to get to the castle. I clutched my fists and slammed my keyboard in rage. After an hour of redoing everything, I made it back to the castle though the blue user was gone. There was the key, but it was dark blue with several blood stains on it, mostly on the top. I picked it up, and the game froze. Then it crashed, and again, went to the blue screen of death. I was starting to think the game, or server I was on, got hacked by the blue guy. So I went to server #2, went to the castle, and guess who was there? That's it, it was the blue guy. I got a message in my inbox and went to check on it. It was from the blue guy. Though it was garbled, and I couldn't read it well. Though, I could make out words like "die" and "parish" and really hate-filled insults. I reported the user to an admin (his name was SuperStar1, one of the popular admins), but he couldn't track the user's IP address, and said it wasn't located anywhere as far as they could know. I then gave up, quitted the game and went to do some homework. While doing it, I started to have an urge to play the game again, I don't know why. I walked over to my computer and began to continue my goal to get the gold key. The gold key was there, it was all normal, and plus there was no blue guy. As I was walking to it, the screen began to get fuzzy, like a blur effect on Windows Movie Maker. I couldn't control my player anymore. When I finally reached the key, the game went to a different room. This room reminded me of hell, because of the fiery landscape and the red sky. There was this black shadow behind me, and it was getting awfully close to my player, like it would suck him in. I ran the hell away from it as fast as I could, which ended in me getting sucked anyway. The screen went back to the blue static, and text appeared stating, "I have become death, destroyer of worlds." It now faded to Winston in a graveyard. My player's face was completely gone, and blank. As I moved Winston around the graveyard, I saw more and more tombstones, some of them belonged to characters on the show, like, for example, there was one that said "RIP Mayor 2003-2013." Then I got to the last one, which was Jonathan's. If you don't know, Jonathan was a character from the movie based on the series. His name was scratched out and replaced with "hope." The blue guy appeared behind me and ran into my player, causing me to lose a life. I was restarted on the same level, except the last tombstone was replaced with "RIP Winston 2003-2013." The blue guy killed Winston? What was going on? I was so confused. Was the hacker trying to tell a story? A story about Winston going into insanity, killing all of his friends and then being trapped in it. As soon as I touched the tomb, the screen faded to one more line of text: "And then there were none" The game once again bluescreened, and resets, bringing me back to the main title screen. The title screen didn't say Winston Adventure though, it only said, "You're next." After this experience, I was completely scarred for life and had to go to therapy thanks to it. The idea of a beloved character going insane, imagining this... creature, and then killing his friends and then killing himself still haunts till this day, and I know one thing. I will never play Winston Adventure again. Category:Video Games